<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Upon Discovery by gimmekensei</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24483823">Upon Discovery</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gimmekensei/pseuds/gimmekensei'>gimmekensei</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bleach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad Dirty Talk, Dorks in Love, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, public dirty talk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:00:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,606</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24483823</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gimmekensei/pseuds/gimmekensei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After being in Akon's intensive medical care following the Quincy War, Renji finds himself repaying the newly promoted Lieutenant with occasional meals out. His treat of course. </p><p>One day, Renji and Akon visit a local shop only to discover the Captain and the Lieutenant of the Ninth eating a few booths away from them. What they overhear next changes everything they ever thought they knew about the two men of the Ninth. And somehow poor Captain Hitsugaya gets pulled into the mess as well. </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Abarai Renji/Akon, Hisagi Shuuhei/Muguruma Kensei, Hitsugaya Toushirou/Kurosaki Ichigo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Come to harass me when I’m clearly busy?” Akon remarked, not even looking up from his work as he heard Renji’s footsteps stop right at the office doorway.<br/>
<br/>
“Eh, no need to be so hostile already…” Renji laughed quietly, though he seemed a tad uncomfortable and out of his element. It wasn’t every day that he visited Akon’s division...and for good reason. All the experiments here always managed to creep him out, even though he was used to seeing gore from all of his various missions. When it came to bloodshed, he had definitely gotten his fill from the Quincy War. Thank god that was all over and for the most part, they were all recovering. Kira had a massive hole in his chest, but luckily the emo lieutenant seemed to be holding up just fine. Hisagi had been shot, but under Kensei’s strict care, he was managing as well.<br/>
<br/>
So when it came to Renji, he had been fairly injured. One might think it was due to Rukia’s friendly care that he had healed quickly, but it rather had been due to a certain horned male. Under Akon’s strict, and orderly care, Renji was as good as new...to which he was thankful for that. Therefore to show his thanks, he often came by to pull Akon away from his work and get them both something to eat and sometimes just something to drink at a local bar. They might not be the closest since originally the only thing they had in common was the fact they were both friends with Hisagi, but now through these little dates, they were finding out they had a lot more in common. For starters, they both were lazy assholes in the morning and couldn’t stand the sound of their alarms ringing hellfire. Renji liked a good dish with a kick to it, and the same went for Akon. They both liked a bit of body modification here and there….evident by Renji’s various tattoos and Akon’s forehead horns.<br/>
<br/>
“Heh, come on Akon...let’s go. I ain’t got all evening to hang out with you. The captain needs to see me later.”<br/>
<br/>
Akon raised an eyebrow in question. <em> Why would Byakuya demand to see Renji so late in the evening? Were the rumors about their close relationship actually true? </em> He had always suspected that there was something going on between the two, since after all, it had been rather strange at the time when the Captain had come by repeatedly to sit by Renji’s hospital bedside when he had been in a coma. The noble hadn’t uttered a word and like the kind of man he was, he had sat stiffly with a perfect figure. It had been kind of uncomfortable to watch so whenever the Captain had come by, Akon had always left the room while using some excuse to do so.<br/>
<br/>
“He needs you this late?”<br/>
<br/>
“Uh, well yeah. Somethin’ about training...I think.” Renji shrugged, only to rub the back of his neck with his hand. He didn’t look concerned, but rather more thoughtful. “Or maybe he wants to convince me to improve my writing style? He was complaining about it a few days ago.”<br/>
<br/>
“That so?” No longer really paying attention, Akon took off his disposable gloves and threw them away into the waste bin before finally turning on his heel to eye Renji. “Give me a few minutes...and I’ll be ready to go.”<br/>
<br/>
Renji’s lips cracked into a small grin. <em> Victory. </em> “Heh, alright. I’ll just be right outside waiting for your slow ass.” He teased lightly and innocently ignored the glare pinpointed on his face and turned, leaving Akon to wrap up his latest experiment.<br/>
<br/>
Just like Akon said, it only took him a few minutes and by then, he was ready to go. “Where did you have in mind?” The male asked quietly, suddenly itching for one of his smokes as they fell in line together as they walked.<br/>
<br/>
“Some shop Shuhei told me about. He said it’s pretty good, especially for the price.” Renji remarked and at the unreadable look thrown his way, the redhead coughed awkwardly. “I mean, not that I’m a cheapskate or anythin’...”<br/>
<br/>
“I didn’t say that.”<br/>
<br/>
“Your look said otherwise.” Renji assumed, to which Akon didn’t respond. It seemed the newly appointed Lieutenant wasn’t in the mood to go back and forth, all in order to debate whether or not he’d been wearing a certain expression.<br/>
<br/>
“Uh, so…” Renji trailed off, unsure just what else to say. Should he change the topic? And if so, what should they talk about? The latest battle? Their Captains?<br/>
<br/>
“Hn?” Still walking side by side, Akon raised an eyebrow and finally gave in to the temptation to grab his lighter and cigarette. Pausing for a second so he could concentrate on lighting his smoke without setting his clothes on fire, Akon’s eyebrow rose even further. Renji had halted as well and had snatched the lighter from his hands. “Here, let me..” Renji remarked, unaware that Akon’s mind was running a mile per minute. He flicked it on with his finger and watched as Akon leaned in close, his cigarette balanced between his lips and fingertips as it caught on, and started to burn a fiery orange at the tip.<br/>
<br/>
Making a small face at the smoke that arose, Renji pulled back but not before handing back the personal lighter. Their fingers brushed alongside one another, but neither seemed to overreact at that. Perhaps if they were younger and had less life experience, one or both of them might have felt butterflies fluttering about in their stomach.<br/>
<br/>
“Done staring?” Akon questioned, and though the sentence sounded harsh to perhaps bystanders, Renji spotted the small smirk that showed on the male’s lips for a few mere seconds.<br/>
<br/>
“Not really…” Renji remarked honestly only to laugh. “Just wondering how those horns of yours actually stay glued on to your head.”<br/>
<br/>
Akon snickered once. “You really wish to know?”<br/>
<br/>
Renji paused only to start walking once more, with Akon falling along beside him again. “You know...on second thought, no thanks. I don’t need the details.”<br/>
<br/>
“Well, obviously. It’s my business. You don’t see me asking you to reveal all your tattoos to me, now do you?” Akon retorted, but there was no harshness to his tone of voice. If anything, he seemed rather amused by how unsure the normally cocky lieutenant seemed to currently be. Akon could almost feel flattered that Renji was nervous in <em> his </em> presence. <em> How touching. Ugh...it sort of made the scientist sick to his stomach. Sweet shit wasn’t his cup of tea. So revolting honestly... </em> Akon took in another drag, seeking the smokiness to fill his lungs and soothe his nerves.<br/>
<br/>
“Ah, no...but I wouldn’t exactly complain if you asked to see them, y’know.” Renji mumbled, and Akon almost didn’t catch the sentence since the lieutenant had uttered it so quietly under his breath. Akon pulled his cigarette away from his lips to question the male before him further, but Renji quickly moved away and right into the shop he had mentioned earlier.<br/>
<br/>
Throwing out his dead cigarette, Akon made a mental note to ask for clarification later and followed the male inside. It didn’t take long, but soon they were ushered over to a small booth in the corner with enough privacy that most other customers couldn’t probably spot the two seated officers. Better unseen than seen. Especially now that everyone considered them to be heroes because of their victories in the Quincy War. But they had just been doing their damn jobs...so no need for the thankful comments or applause. That way of thinking was appreciative, something Renji and Akon could agree on, and maybe that’s why they managed to get along for the most part.<br/>
<br/>
Neither said much as they both glanced over the menus handed over to them. It didn’t surprise Akon when Renji quickly figured out what he wanted to scarf down and order, but what did surprise Akon was hearing Shuhei out of the blue.<br/>
<br/>
“You really don’t have to Taicho…” Shuhei mumbled, looking vaguely uncomfortable in his own skin as he sat down across from his Captain, with Renji and Akon in earshot. They weren’t close enough that either party could see the other, but Akon was fully alert, eager to listen in. Renji noticed Akon going still and soon connected the dots when he himself heard their friend’s voice.<br/>
<br/>
“Oh, quit worrying your pretty little head.” Kensei scoffed only to grin, causing Shuhei to blush as brightly red as a traffic light and duck his head down to try to minimize just how much of his redness the Captain had seen.<br/>
<br/>
Akon and Renji both locked their confused eyes at that. <em> Did they just hear the Captain of the ninth correctly? Was that really the proper way for a Captain to talk to his Lieutenant? </em> <em><br/>
</em> <em><br/>
</em> “Did you-” Renji started to speak in hushed words, but the look Akon gave him, shut him up quickly. It seemed Akon was actually serious about listening in. Sighing, Renji turned to a glass of water and started to drink from it.<br/>
<br/>
“How many times must I remind you Taicho that I’m not…”pretty”?” Showing a bit of spunk, Shuhei finally looked back to meet Kensei’s look dead on. The Captain always loved poking at Hisagi, since it gave him more opportunities to see that fire light up in those eyes.<br/>
<br/>
“Well, your moans are at least.”<br/>
<br/>
At that, Renji choked and spat out his water, managing to get the table and Akon’s front wet in the process. Mouth gaping in shock, Akon stared in disbelief before suddenly shoving Renji’s head down, nearly smacking Renji’s forehead against the wooden table, Akon held his breath, praying to whatever god was out there that the ninth members wouldn’t have glanced over to see what all the commotion was about.<br/>
<br/>
“T-Taicho!” Luckily for them, it didn’t seem to be the case. Rather, both men of the ninth appeared to be preoccupied in each other. Letting out the breath he’d been holding for arguably too long, Akon finally released the back of Renji’s head and ignored the embarrassed glare the redhead threw his way. <em> Tch, </em> if anyone should be glaring, it should be him. After all, his front was now soaked because of Renji’s loose mouth and inability to drink properly. Then again...he couldn’t fully blame the lieutenant for his overreaction. It wasn’t every day one discovered that the Captain and Lieutenant of the Ninth were fucking. <br/>
<br/>
At this rate, Akon was either going to get a migraine or a heart attack. Both would bring attention to their way. Groaning and pressing his fingers against his temple, mindful to avoid the mini horns there, he relocked his eyes with Renji’s shaky ones. It seemed the other male was really just as shocked and flabbergasted as him. At least they were in the same boat on that one.<br/>
<br/>
“....Care to let me join?” A newcomer remarked suddenly, making both lieutenants jump, with Renji nearly falling off the seat he was currently on. “What?” Captain Hitsugaya stared at the two men in amusement. “Seen a ghost, you two? How-” The poor Captain was suddenly yanked into the booth as well and his mouth covered by Renji’s hand. After all, they didn’t need to alert the ninth soul reapers they were here! Death would probably await them if discovered.<br/>
<br/>
Toshiro flailed his arms about like he was trying to fly off, but he soon stilled, getting an idea of what was going on when he heard the words, “I beg to differ. Your moans when I was riding you earlier sounded arguably pretty.” Shuhei tossed right back in Kensei’s startled face. “If anything, perhaps you would be more fitting as the bottom?”<br/>
<br/>
Captain Hitsugaya’s eyes widened so much that Akon feared that they would pop out. Then again, that might make an interesting experiment. Could someone be so startled that their eyes would come right out?<br/>
<br/>
The look of pity both Lieutenants gave Toshiro showed that they knew exactly how the Captain felt. But they were soon interrupted by a waitress coming up with a pen and paper pad in hand, ready to take their orders. The female seemed rather confused at the fact that the smallest of the three men was being held down by his mouth and that the male sitting across from the other two was quite soaked. She’d been in the business long enough to learn though that sometimes it was better to ignore and keep one’s mouth zipped shut.<br/>
<br/>
“What will you three be ordering?” She asked quietly and chewed on her gum, making Toshiro cringe. He really hated when people chewed gum when speaking to him and though he was about to utter something, Renji’s hand tightened its grip around his mouth.<br/>
<br/>
Akon flashed a look at the waitress that pretty much said, “ <em> if you want to keep your head, do as I do,” </em>  and started pointing at various things on the menu that they all would want to eat. Or he at least assumed they would all want.<br/>
<br/>
She blinked in bewilderment before sighing and chewing away as she wrote down what Akon pointed at. “Alright, thanks. I’ll get that sent over to the kitchen for you all…” She took the menus away and headed over to put the order in as she tried to forget the strange things she had just witnessed. She got the feeling it would be for the best if she dismissed it all…<br/>
<br/>
Now the three musketeers in this crazy, unpredictable mess, Akon huffed and motioned for Renji to release the Captain’s mouth. Toshiro glared daggers at both men, but once again for what felt like the hundredth time, they all perked up to listen to the Captain of the ninth’s curt response.<br/>
<br/>
“Bet you would like that wouldn’t you? I’d drain your balls empty and make that brain of yours all mushy with bliss…” Kensei purred huskily, his hand slyly reaching under the table to brush against Shuhei’s knee and causing the stuttering lieutenant to jolt in his seat.<br/>
<br/>
Shuhei had always been the one bottoming underneath Kensei...so the mere suggestion that his Captain was totally fine and willing to switch places made the poor teenager’s heart skip a few beats. Kensei was really going to be the death of him.<br/>
<br/>
“Got nothing else to say?” The visored looked pretty damn pleased with himself, but his listeners couldn’t see it. Rather all they could do is listen in like the noisy people they were. Wanting to save some of his dignity, Shuhei shoved the gloved hand away since Kensei had started to move it, getting a bit too close to his clothed lower regions. <em> Such a damn tease that Captain was. </em> <em><br/>
</em> <em><br/>
</em> “....I think I finally know what I want to eat.” Shuhei uttered and set aside the menu. Under the table, his foot came up to slip between Kensei’s parted legs and nudged teasingly at the Captain’s mildly hardening length.<br/>
<br/>
The Captain’s eyes widen only to darken with lust. “Cocky little shit…Earlier wasn’t good enough to satisfy you, huh? One of these days I won’t be able to keep up with you…”<br/>
<br/>
“I’m sure we can find ways to keep you going, old man.” Shuhei retorted with a snicker, looking like he had gained back his confidence since the tables had turned in his favor.<br/>
<br/>
It was Renji’s turn for his eyes to bulge in unhidden amazement. And kami, could Akon please stop staring at him while they listened to this smut!?! <br/>
<br/>
“Heh, I’m the cocky one? Who’s the one who keeps running his mouth?” The older male questioned, still letting Shuhei’s foot be where it was. He wasn’t going to stop this situation any time soon.<br/>
<br/>
“Well, you Taicho. In order to silence it...I guess, I should put your mouth to use then later, hmm? Since you are so eager after all to switch things up…” Shuhei trailed off slyly, flashing a smug, sexy smirk that really made Kensei’s heartbeat even faster. The nail in the coffin was when Shuhei pushed a bit more with his foot, brushing the right spots to make Kensei clenched his teeth and fight back the urge to groan.<br/>
<br/>
“Oi, guys!” Ichigo suddenly uttered, appearing out of nowhere. Sadly, within seconds, he found himself yanked into the booth at Akon’s side with his mouth covered, just like Captain Hitsugaya’s had been earlier.<br/>
<br/>
“Nnn-!” Ichigo tried to yank away and elbow the scientist right in the stomach but to no avail. Toshiro flashed an apologetic look and held a finger against his lips to signal to Kurosaki to stay silent as could be. The subsitute soul reaper had no idea what was going on, but figured this once he’d listen to Toshiro’s silent demand.<br/>
<br/>
Hearing the next words uttered, soon filed in the context for why Ichigo was being held in such a position.<br/>
<br/>
“Keep rubbing there Shuhei, and you’ll find yourself on this table for all to see me ramming into your tight ass.”<br/>
<br/>
Renji groaned and buried his hands in his face, trying to hide how just flaming hot his cheeks felt. The four of them were really sitting here listening in like a set of perverts. He really felt the urge to get up and leave, but then they might be spotted. And heck, another part of him really wanted to go find the nearest restaurant and rub one out. The heated look Akon threw his way, and only his way seemed to share the same need to tend to well….their juniors aching in their pants.<br/>
<br/>
“I thought I was the one topping this time around though?” Shuhei interjected and moved his leg away to ensure Kensei wouldn’t die from overheating. “I wonder what people would think if they saw the Captain of the ninth bent over like some well-trained slut?” So much for acting as the innocent type...Shuhei was really matching Kensei in pervertedness. “Or maybe you're just trying to coerce me into doing that, so you can fulfill one of your kinks...liked being watched while at it, taicho?” Shuhei smiled innocently, fully aware of the effect his words would have on the man sitting across from him.<br/>
<br/>
“Heh, cocky little shit…” Kensei snicked and slammed a few bills down on the table before getting up and grabbing Shuhei’s arm, pulling the lieutenant out of the restaurant before another word could be heard.<br/>
<br/>
No one said anything for a good moment before finally, Ichigo broke the silence with, “So uh...you guys...want to agree to pretend we never heard that?”<br/>
<br/>
“Hell yeah..” Renji grumbled, rubbing his forehead with his fingertips. His head was killing him from all of this…<br/>
<br/>
“Of course.” Toshiro huffed, trying to ignore the fact that his cheeks were rosy red. Ichigo totally spotted it though, since he kept eyeing the adorable two pint Captain up.<br/>
<br/>
“And I agree as well.” Akon murmured, making Ichigo sigh in relief.<br/>
<br/>
<em> Let’s just forget this ever happened…. </em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ichigo reveals something he'd been hiding from Toshiro for years, and Renji finds himself growing even more confused when Akon turns cold. </p>
<p>(next chapter: Kensei and Shuhei make a return.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Like the rest of the men sitting around him and who were completely dominating him in height, Toshiro was still dealing with a surge of uncomfortableness. He felt icky all over and desperately wanted a shower or at least a trip to the onsen. It sure didn’t help that Ichigo, Akon and Renji could all attest to this moment and utilize it against him. Not that, it would probably happen. Considering the horrid expression on Ichigo’s face and the pained looks on Akon and Renji’s faces, it seemed this secret was very much sealed between them. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>The moment was just growing tenser when the waitress came, gave them a strange look, and finally set the plates down before walking off. In her defense, it went from two to three and now four disgruntled looking men. Had all their wives cheating on them, or something? Just what horrible thing had happened to make all the men there look so utterly upset? </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Sighing under her breath before forcing a smile for her next customers, she dropped the subject for now and returned to working her ass off. The joys of the business… </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Feeling even more out of place, both Ichigo and Toshiro shared a look before silently coming to an agreement. “I think it would be best to leave you two to your meals...Kurosaki, shall we?” Toshiro gave a curt nod in the teenager’s direction and shuffled off the booth and got up to his feet, taking a second to brush himself off. More eager than usual to listen, Ichigo quickly mimicked the Captain before hurrying off with the white-haired in tow. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“....so...um…” Stepping into the street that boarded the shop, Ichigo tried to put past their torturous experience, but he couldn’t get a single thought across. Heck, he didn’t know what could be said after something like that. But thinking back to it, the orange-head couldn’t be slightly jealous of the two members of the ninth. If only he had that level of confidence...then maybe he could finally do what he’d been aching to do for months...and ask Captain Hitsugaya out for a date.  </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Yes?” Managing to hold himself together at the seams, Toshiro glanced sideways to lock on Ichigo’s face. The poor human was really struggling, wasn’t he? It was almost amusing how many times Ichigo’s brows bunched up in intense thought. “Kurosaki?” Toshiro uttered only to sigh and snap his fingers to grab Ichigo’s attention and break his concentration. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Ah, well I…” Ichigo hesitated before coming to a standstill in the middle of the road. In a way, he was still rearing back from everything that had just happened, but at the same time, it strangely gave him the confidence to just say it...just get it over with. He already figured that Toshiro would be revolted, but at least his shoulders would feel lighter. Right? </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Toshiro blinked, confused by the sudden halt. Normally he would be totally fine with just leaving Ichigo in the dust, but something didn’t settle quite right. Why were those frustrated looks of the substitute soul reaper’s face turning into something more pained? Had Toshiro said something wrong? But last time he checked, all he did was say the teenager’s name. That’s not a crime! And besides, if anyone should be frustrated by name-calling, it should be him! How many damn times did he have to remind the idiot that he was a Captain and therefore should be addressed properly? </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Overthinking like he typically did, Toshiro was starting to look just as uncomfortable as Ichigo.  They probably looked like a pair of idiots standing in the street. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Toshiro.” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“It’s Captain, idiot. Captain Hitsugaya.” Toshiro snapped, but the harshness of tone went over Ichigo’s head like always. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Ichigo smiled bittersweetly. “Yeah..I know.” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Then learn how to say it properly.” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Yeah, well….Captain Hitsugaya...I like you.” Ichigo uttered quietly, and because it was mumbled so softly, Toshiro had to perk up and make sure he actually heard the male correctly. Two things really hit the Captain then, one, the man before him finally called his name correctly, and wait...was that a confession? </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Toshiro started to stutter. “W-What? Like?” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Yeah, I like you. A lot.” Ichigo chuckled with a tinge of awkwardness, his hand coming back to rub against his neck. Even though it was freeing to get this off his chest, it didn’t take away from the fact that this was really tearing apart his heart, as cheesy as that sounded. Man, people weren’t lying when people said confessing one’s like was achingly painful. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“.....” Toshiro’s mouth gapped and if Ichigo wasn’t hurting so much, he’d might be able to laugh at how funny the Captain looked. He really was starting to look like a hungry koi. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“....yeah, I figured.” Ichigo chuckled weakly and flashed a forced smile. “Thanks for letting me get that off my chest. Heh, kinda selfish to dump that on you...but hey, I used your name right this time...so cut me some slack?” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“You…” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I know...I know...so need to say anything, alright?” Ichigo shoved his hands in his pockets. “Look, I...I’ll see you around, okay?” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Toshiro watched, flabbergasted as the male turned on his heel and left Toshiro behind with his frayed brain. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <em>
    <span>Wait, what? What just happened!?!</span>
  </em>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>The entire time Renji and Akon stayed at the restaurant was awkward and filled with massive gaps of silence. Akon still seemed pissed about his wet front and hell, Renji’s forehead still hurt from the earlier slam to the table. By then, Renji had lost his hunger, and almost groaned in happiness when Akon ended his misery by slamming some bills onto the table and grumbled, </span>
  <span>“Let’s get going.” An order that Renji was totally willing to obey. Stumbling to his feet, Renji quickly followed after the fellow lieutenant, steps falling inline. Hating the silence, Renji finally choked out, “So uh...thanks for the meal. I forgot to chip in.” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Figured.” Akon remarked curtly, and for what seemed to be the hundredth time that evening, he lit another cigarette in Renji’s presence. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Man, he really was a chain smoker. </span>
  </em>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“And um, sorry about the mess earlier.” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Hn.” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Renji tried to take in a deep breath and remind himself that he wasn’t really at fault for anything. “I probably should get going over to my Captain’s place...he wanted to see me later today, y’know.” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <em>
    <span>That again? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Akon raised an eyebrow only to pause and eye Renji. “You...You really are an idiot, aren’t you?” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“E</span>
  <span>h, how?” As foolish as ever, Renji blinked in bewilderment and had to halt right away before nearly running Akon over. “Look, I’m sorry about earlier, alright? So if this is what this is about-” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“It isn’t about that, so drop it. This is about the fact that you can’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>even </span>
  </em>
  <span>see the obvious.” Akon stressed, looking about ready to punch a wall, even though typically he wasn’t the sort to resort to violence of any kind. “Who’s Captain calls for the Lieutenant at this time of night that isn’t Captain </span>
  <span>Muguruma?” Akon snickered and flicked his cigarette. “That’s why you’re an idiot. You tag along all day like a good dog for him and yet you can’t even tell that your Captain has other motives?” Not caring that Renji was frozen in place, Akon turned on his heels. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Akon, wait!” Renji called out and grabbed Akon’s sleeve before he could break enough space between them. “The Captain would never do such a thing! Apologize…!” The redhead hissed, tightening his grip on Akon’s wrist. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Apologize for stating the truth? Heh, as if. Though I’m sorry to see that brain of yours really turn into a bile of stupid mush.” Akon dropped his cigarette and put it out with the grinding of his foot before shoving Renji’s grip off. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He couldn’t help feel so frustrated and disgusted. He didn’t understand why he felt this way, but he was done playing around with the other lieutenant. If Renji was really that stupid, he’d let the idiot fall on his own. He wasn’t here to save anyone but himself. </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <span>“Don’t say I didn’t tell you...Lieutenant Abarai.” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>In a world of disbelief, Renji watched as Akon just left him behind without another word or glance. Swallowing uncomfortably, Renji almost said fuck it and went to go chase after the other Lieutenant, but the sudden presence of another behind him made him truly halt. </span>
  <span></span><br/>
<span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“C-Captain?” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have no idea what motivated me to write this, but here we are. Next chapter will show Kensei and Shuhei getting down and dirty and Renji and Akon getting closer to something steamy~</p><p>And now I'm going to go run away and pretend I didn't just write all these horrible dirty comments. Where's holy water when you need it the most? HAHA</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>